


Start from the Beginning Again

by mimble



Series: Start from the Beginning Again [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fostering AU, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimble/pseuds/mimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is Douglas' new foster child, Arthur is determined to help him settle in.</p><p>Written for this prompt http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/783.html?thread=3106319#cmt3106319 and reposted here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start from the Beginning Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Recommencer du début](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888695) by [AzorART](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzorART/pseuds/AzorART)



Sweet, sticky fingers grasp at his wrist and Martin can’t help but jerk away from the touch. A whimper escapes him as the small hand returns and pulls on his sleeve in an attempt to move Martin’s hands away from his face. He can still hear Douglas upstairs looking for him, so he can’t know that Arthur has already found his hiding spot behind the sofa. Arthur is poking at him insistently with his short, pudgy fingers to try and draw Martin out of the ball he has curled himself into. He gives up quickly though and contents himself with holding onto Martin’s arm and shuffling around so that he can wedge his sticky head on Martin’s shoulder. 

He hadn’t meant to spill the cup of juice but Douglas had sat himself across the table as if to watch him in case he made a mistake. Dad used to do that to Martin as well, watch him and then suddenly accuse him of doing something wrong, of being stupid, _why can’t you ever do anything right, boy, you stupid little shit_. Martin breathes in slowly and then out again, Douglas isn’t Dad, Douglas is going to look after him. But he couldn’t help it when Douglas had looked at him like that; he had begun to shake so violently that when he went to pick up his drink he managed to launch it over himself and Arthur, who had sat himself on the floor next to Martin’s chair.

His breathing has calmed since the first few minutes after the incident where he was worried he would make himself sick all over Douglas’ carpet. Once he had crawled in behind the sofa he had tucked his head between his knees and waited until he was calmer and now Arthur was here, nuzzling quietly into his side making him feel calmer still. 

Martin stretches out his legs slowly and Arthur takes it as silent permission to climb up onto his lap and wrap his arms around Martin’s chest. Martin huffs in surprise before reaching his own arms up and around Arthur’s shoulders. He remembers doing this for Caitlin a few times before Mum took her away and left him behind, it usually quietened her down when Dad was in a mood. He jiggles his knees slightly and Arthur gurgles happily. He turns his head up and presses his lips against Martin’s chin in a vague approximation of a kiss. Martin sighs and holds Arthur closer. 

They both look up when they hear Douglas enter the room. Arthur smiles and toddles out from behind the sofa to show Douglas what a clever hiding place he’s found. Martin places his hands on the ground and breathes in. He’ll get up in a moment; he’ll come out from behind the sofa soon. He just needs a moment. He’ll be alright.


End file.
